Sunrise
by Carol Swan
Summary: E se Bellα já fosse umα vαmpirα αo encontrαr Edwαrd? Se não conhecesse outrα mαneirα de sobreviver α menos com sαngue humαno? O αmor seriα cαpαz de vencer e trαnsformαr novαmente seu corαção?


**Inferno Pessoal**

***PDV* EDWARD:**

Pouco a pouco, o refeitório da Forks High School se enchia de alunos. Pude sentir Jasper ficando tenso ao meu lado. O cheiro humano ainda tinha grande poder sobre ele.

Alice colocou as mãos delicadas em seu braço. Jaspe relaxou lentamente, segurando a mão de Alice.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e eu já estávamos reunidos na nossa mesa de sempre. Sempre estávamos muito adiantados.

O alvoroço de conversas, risos e gritos começavam a aparecer. Apesar de nossa audição apurada, o som era facilmente ignorado.

O que incomodava mesmo eram os pensamentos de meus irmãos. Esses eram mais nítidos em minha mente, mais do que os pensamentos humanos. E isso não era algo muito agradável.

Alice tinha os pensamentos amorosos ao acariciar as mãos de Jasper, pensava na camisa que havia comprado especialmente para combinar com seus cabelos leoninos. Ela irradiava felicidade.

Jasper _me_ causava dor com seus pensamentos na _sua_ dor. Sua sede de certa forma me afetava.

Rosalie tinha a mente no salto de Jéssica Stanley. Pensando em cada uma das peças de seu closet que seria possível usar na combinação e se Jéssica notaria se ele sumisse na calada da noite de seu armário.

Emmet acariciava a coxa de Rosalie e pensava na noite anterior no modo de alta definição.

Fechei os olhos tentando reunir o máximo de paciência possível.

Apesar de certas particularidades de cada um, eu os amava. Até mesmo Emmet com seus pensamentos ingênuos.

Ainda de olhos fechados, procurei algo no refeitório para me focar e me distrair daquele inferno.

Mas antes que encontrasse, meu rosto apareceu com um doce e singelo ar de preocupação.

Levantei a cabeça e abrindo os olhos.

Alice me fitava com seu rosto miúdo, a preocupação transpassando seu coração e aparecendo em sua face.

_O que há com você?_

Dei um sorriso e um leve balançar de cabeça em resposta. Tentando lhe dizer para que não se preocupasse.

Eu já estava acostumado.

A eternidade se estendia na minha frente sem nenhuma expectativa. Eu estava condenado á existir.

Eu me sentia grato pelo o que Carlisle fizera. Ele me salvara de certa forma.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda imaginava que se estivesse morto estaria melhor.

_Edward! Eu sei que você não está bem! Minha percepção também inclui o presente. E pare de me olhar desse jeito!_

Eu a fuzilava com olhos, esperando que ela acabasse com aquela gritaria em minha cabeça.

- Porque não cuida da sua própria vida? - disse com um mau-humor palpável.

Alice se levantou em um átimo. Todos olhavam para mim chocados.

Encarou-me com os olhos magoados por um breve momento antes de sair andando em seus passos leves e graciosos.

Bufei.

Assim que Alice passou pela porta do refeitório, todos se viraram para mim. Cobrando explicações para o meu estranho comportamento.

Dei de ombros.

Não queria ter que contar nossa pequena conversa silenciosa.

O sinal soou anunciando o final da aula. Alice não tinha voltado para a escola.

O remorso começava me atingir com uma força esmagadora.

Recolhi o livro sobre a mesa com agilidade e joguei o casaco sobre o ombro. Podendo escutar alguns suspiros e alguns pensamentos provocativos. Agradecia por minha natureza estranha manter os outros afastados de mim.

Fui para o estacionamento rapidamente.

Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet já estavam encostados no Volvo na ultima vaga.

Logo, todos já estavam dentro do carro. Liguei o carro e acelerei, saindo da propriedade da escola.

O trajeto foi silencioso, a não ser pelos pensamentos de cada um. Quando se é imortal, os assuntos acabam se esgotando.

Os vidros do carro estavam embaçados devido à umidade. Gotas escorriam das árvores que não passavam de borrões verdes pela velocidade.

Reduzi a velocidade ao chegar à estrada de cascalho e de grandes pinheiros.

O barulho das pedras se seguiu até pararem na frente da casa branca.

Tirando a mascara de humano, os outros saíram rapidamente.

Dirigi o volvo até a garagem, deixando ao lado do conversível vermelho de Rose.

Ao longe pude ouvir a voz de Alice. Ela estava magoada comigo. Saí da garagem e corri ao encontro de minha irmã sensível.

Ela estava sentada na beirada do rio que contornava a casa como uma criança emburrada.

Sentei-me ao seu lado. E logo seu discurso começou:

- Sei que veio me pedir desculpas, mas saiba que não há necessidade. Não estou brava com você. Só estou preocupada, nos últimos anos, você vem ficando cada vez mais amargo, não me lembro da ultima vez que você sorriu. Tenho saudades do meu irmão, do meu melhor amigo. Pois esse que está ao meu lado não é ele. E se houver alguma coisa nesse mundo que possa trazê-lo de volta, por favor, me conte! - suas mãos estavam agarradas em meus pulsos e seus olhos âmbares suplicantes nos meus.

Se ela fosse humana nesse momento, sua voz estaria embargada pelo choro e os olhos mais molhados que o rio.

Ela estava certa.

Nos últimos tempos, eu me sentia completamente insatisfeito com _tudo_.

Talvez fosse pelo hábito alimentar. Sangue animal não era o perfeito para os vampiros. Talvez isso gerasse a insatisfação que eu sentia.

Mas seria possível, que a falta de sangue humano, tivesse tanto poder assim sobre mim?

Não, eu desconhecia o porquê de minha infelicidade.

A cada ano que se passava, esse sentimento crescia em meu peito, matando o que ainda restava de mim. Em estado terminal.

_Como se isso fosse possível._

Eu precisava reagir.


End file.
